Ike Marth and a Mouse
by Jaded Snow
Summary: Ike has come home from defeating Ashnard, and is bored so he goes hunting with Ranulf and Mordecai to come home too find a strange large yellow mouse, not knowing whats ahead of him he takes the mouse home see what adventures await him through this story!
1. Finding the mouse

**This is a story i think would be cute Ike has a pet ^^ anyway hope you like it! (as if many people are actually gonna view it... if they do. this story's gonna be more popular then i thought. )**

* * *

It was an early morning, and a tall swordsman with blue hair, a blue tunic and red cloak, had nothing to do, he was bored out of his mind. Lying on his bed... with nothing to do. There where no jobs to do, so the whole company was bored.

After awhile more of lying around there was a knock on his room door.

"Hey Ike!" He heard a young mans voice say, which he recognized as Ranulf's.

"Me and Mordecai were gonna go hunting, wanna come?" Ranulf asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Ike said while getting up to get his things.

He came too the door, opened it and walked into the hallway, and followed Ranulf and Mordecai down the hallway. Ranulf was a lighter blue haired cat man, also known as laguz. Ranulf wore an orange outfit(?), and had ears and a cat tail that matched his hair. As for Mordecai he had almost white blue hair, and he was BIG, he wore a blue shirt and white pants. Ike nodded to the two, and they went.

When they got outside they went into the forest, and pretty much immediately when they got into the trees, Ranulf and Mordecai shifted their forms. Ranulf turned into a large-for-a-cat-size, he was a lightish blue with about a Mordecai's hair blue belly. Mordecai turned into a large tiger with a large white mane on his back.

"I already smell deer," Ranulf said with the best impression of a smirk a cat could do.

"Okay, you two can go ahead and find it, I'll go hunt whatever I can," Ike replied to the cats.

After that the cats nodded and followed the trail, Ike decided too take a left.

* * *

It was a little while later, and Ike had managed to get 'purposely' one squirrel, for he wasn't as good at hunting as the laguz.

He was on his way back too the area where Ranulf smelled the deer, but on his way, he heard a loud noise that sounded like something hurt.

He headed toward the noise, and he was dumbfounded at what he saw.

It was a large yellow... Chinchilla? No... Mouse? He had never seen anything like it in his life.

But at the moment he noticed it was hurt, so he couldn't leave it there. So he put it in his hunting basket with the squirrel.

When he got back too the meeting area, Ranulf and Mordecai were already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Ranulf asked.

"It's nothing important." Ike answered.

"Aw, Come on Ike what took you longer?" Ranulf continued.

"I told you its nothing important." Ike told the laguz, as they were on their way back.

"Fine, don't talk about it now, But eventually I want to know." Ranulf concluded.

* * *

When they got back, Ike immediately went searching for his sister, He had put the mouse in his room.

After a bit of searching, he finally found Mist having a friendly chat with Elincia, who was visiting for the time being. Mist was decently tall, with short brown hair with red beads in it, she wore a short yellow dress, and had brown boots. Elincia had long green hair, and an orange princess dress, as her title, Princess Elincia Crimea, suggested.

"Hey Mist! Can I see you for a sec?" Ike asked.

"Okay hold on!" Mist replied, then said good-bye to Elincia.

"What is it Ike?" Mist asked.

"I'll show you, But you have too promise not to tell anyone for now," Ike told her.

"Okay, I promise," She replied.

"Great follow me then," He lead Mist too his room, where the mouse was lying on his bed.

"What is that?" Mist asked, as Ike closed the door.

"I've not a clue, But its hurt I was hoping to get you to heal it then we could learn more," Ike replied to her.

"Okay, I'll do what I can," So Mist healed it, And it started to breath more easily, Ike noticed, But it was still asleep.

* * *

It was a few days after the discovery of the mouse, And Ike was talking with Soren, a feminine short sorcerer- not to be mixed with sorceress- in black robes, he had a bit past shoulder length black hair, about what jobs were available, and which one's to do.

"So we do the one with the pirate thieves tomorrow, We leave the day after that to go do the one with the trouble with the crows near Begnion, As well as the one with the stray wolves in Serenes forest," Soren explained to Ike and Titania. Titania was a tall woman with long braided red hair, and silver armor.

"And then we make our way back while on the way, we see if we can send the good hunters to help with lack of prey around Gallia," Soren finished.

"Okay, But what about the sudden bursting creatures in Goldoa?" Titania asked.

"I think we could take care of that," Ike commented, "It should be easy."

"Fine we can do that, but after that I think we should get back home and give the one's that we chose to go a small break," Soren said.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the hallway around the bedrooms.

"What was that?" Soren wondered.

"No idea, I'll go check it out," Ike said and went to through the hall. The noise came again, It was coming from his room.

He went and opened the door and saw the mouse was on his bed and Mist was on the bed unconscious, And someone who Ike didn't know was in the room and the mouse was glaring it. The man was dressed in black with a brown sack.

Then the mouse's red cheeks were lighting up.

"PPPIIIIKKAAAA, CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ike had no idea what was going on.

When the mouse had made the sound, Thunder came down and tried to shock the attacker.

But the mouse had missed so it tried again.

"PIKA, CCHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!" The mouse cried.

It had missed again, but it certainly didn't give up, It tried again.

"PIKA, CCHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!" It cried again.

Again it had missed but again it didn't give up, Finally Ike decided he should help the mouse, the next time the mouse did it Ike knocked the attacker into the shock, And the attacker was burnt crisp, and ran out the window.

When the mouse noticed Ike was in the room it bounded up too him.

"Pika!" It squeaked when it was in front of him.

"Uuh... Thanks?" He told the mouse, Still dumbfounded about how the mouse could do that.

He walked over too his sister to make sure she was okay.

"Hey Mist, You awake?" He said poking her, He didn't expect she would be awake so he made sure she wasn't hurt to bad.

Not much was wrong with her she might just get a big bruise on her head, so he laid her down comfortably on the bed.

"What happened here?" He awkwardly questioned the mouse.

"Pika pika!" The mouse replied.

Ike sighed and decided he would take the mouse outside when he was done talking about jobs with Soren.

* * *

**That's what Ive got of my story so far, if you think i should continue or drop it let me know in your review! peace till next chapter!**


	2. Marth's visit

**Hi everyone who actually reads this i know its the first poke emblem crossover so it wont be that popular until later so whoever reads this enjoy! PS: this is my first story i plan on finishing anytime soon i enjoy writing it but i can get minor writers block at times anyways oh yeah its the day their leaving for Begnion.  
**

* * *

It was just a few minutes before they had to go somewhere, Pikachu was watching its knew master, Ike was his name, according to what it had heard, pack.

"Oh, jeez," It said, with a groanish sounded noise.

"What's wrong?" It's master asked.

"I'm hungry... " It said with another groan, even though Pikachu was certain It's master wouldn't understand what It said. But then its belly spoke for it.

"Ooh, okay hold on," Then, its master left the room.

"I wonder what he's packing?" It said to itself.

Pikachu decided to look through Its masters packing stuff to make sure he packed stuff for it as well.

_Let's see. _It thought to itself. _Food, Blankets_, _Pillows, Stuff they use to fight, And a few little sacks with funky smelling stuff._ Nothing interesting, or for Pikachu.

Pikachu decided that it would like to look around, somewhere other than the room, so it went out the hall to find its masters sisters room.

A bit later it found its masters sisters room, Its masters sister was in there so Pikachu went to say hello.

"Hiya!" It squeaked.

"Aah!" Mist jumped.

"What?" It continued to squeak.

"Oh, its just you. You scared me," Mist said.

"Come on in." She said as she got up to close the door.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed. It noticed that its masters sister was packing different things then its master was packing, Instead she was packing a long stick with a bright red jewel gripped at the end of it, A few of those funky smelling sacks, And a long stick with a bright green jewel gripped at the end.

"Those are healing items," She told Pikachu, noticing that Pikachu was looking at the things in the sack.

"I'll be right back," She said, "I need to tell Ike something."

And with that she left, leaving the door open.

Pikachu decided to find something else to do, so it left the room.

* * *

Ike was trying to find something the mouse could eat, He finally found a few strawberries, so he went down the hall to feed the mouse.

He came to his room door to find it open, and the mouse wasn't inside.

_Oh, crud,_ He thought

He hadn't told anyone but Mist about the mouse, he figured they'd be better of if he didn't, And he didn't want them knowing now.

"Hey, Ike!" He heard his sister call.

"Hey, Mist!" He said to her.

"I got a letter from a messenger, that said Marth would be coming over sometime soon," She told him.

"Oh, Okay is the messenger still here?" Ike asked.

"No, He just left," Mist explained.

"Dang it, I was hoping we could ask for him to meet us in Goldoa," He said.

"I guess we'll have to wait for him," Soren said out of nowhere, Mist and Ike jumped.

"Be careful next time Soren! You freaked us out," Mist told him.

"You two should be more aware of your surroundings, You'll never make it on the battlefield like that," Soren said, and then left.

"There he goes again. Soren, being a know it all since I met him," Ike said sarcastically, Mist had to giggle at the comment.

"Well I guess we are going to have to wait for him," Mist said, Then she began to leave to finish packing.

"Hey Mist, one last thing," He said, then indicated for Mist to come closer.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you seen the mouse? You know, the yellow one?" He asked.

"Yeah, its in my room," She answered, Ike gave a sigh of relief.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him.

"It wasn't in mine, lets go get it," He said quickly.

So with that they went too Mist's room, Only to find that the mouse wasn't there.

"Mist, I thought you said the mouse was in here," Ike said.

"It was! It must have gone somewhere!" She nearly yelled.

So they began searching the room frantically, After a few hours of searching they gave up, Then Titania came too the door.

"Ike Mist, Marth's here," She said.

When the hearing that Marth was here, they got up too go say Hello.

When they got too the end of the hall, they saw Marth sitting at the table.

"Hey guys!" Marth greeted cheerily.

"Marth!" Mist greeted, back running down to grab a seat to Marth's left.

"Hey Marth!" Ike greeted him, Taking a seat on his other side.

"What's up Ike?" Marth said.

"Not much, We were about to go over too Begnion, to take care of some Kilvas crows flying around," Ike answered the Altean.

"Hm?" Marth said, looking under the table.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" It said happily, seemingly smiling.

"There you are!" Mist said, taking the mouse from Marth, and putting it hidden from anyone who might come downstairs in her lap.

"Huh?" Marth said, confused.

"Oh, Great," Ike said.

"Marth, say hello to our secret pet, I found it in the middle of the forest hurt, and I had to bring it here," Ike explained.

"It looks a little odd, Don't you think?" Marth said, still confused.

"It surprised me to, We have no idea what it is, Where it came from, or Why its yellow, But just a warning don't anger it, It can use thunder worse than the strongest kind of thunder tome." Ike warned.

"We've kept it a secret from everyone else, I want to wait and learn more about it before I show anyone else, so far were the only one's that know about it," Ike explained.

"Okay, Does anyone other then me, think its a little creepy?" Marth asked.

"You get used to it," Mist told him, "After a while, its pretty adorable! Isn't that right mousy?"

"If we tell anyone else right now, it wouldn't be a laguz they'd probably see it as a snack, and eat it," Ike stated.

* * *

**so that's what i have right now hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	3. Begnion

**hey everyone! (who actually reads this... ) yay! chapter three! i like writing this story so I'm gonna try to update everyday if i can't its probably because of my brother or i had writer's block. anyways enjoy!(to whoever actually reads this.) oh yeah and in this chapter they find out which gender Pikachu is, so they'll stop calling Pikachu 'it', also in case you haven't noticed in Pikachus POV i would explain Ike as its master, and Mist as Its masters sister, and Marth as the one in blue, or Elincia as the one in orange, and so-on.**

**i do not own fire emblem or Pokemon Nintendo does.**

**in the beginning there's going to be a lot of dialogue but it will get better.  
**

**

* * *

**Pikachu was listening to the humans conversation.

"Yeah, I bet they would."

The one in blue said.

"Definitely."

It's masters sister agreed.

"But why do you call it an 'it', Doesn't it have a gender?"

The one in blue said, Pikachu wasn't quite sure what his name was yet.

"Well, Yes but were not sure which one."

Ike replied.

"But there has to be a way we can find out Ike."

Its masters sister said, While stroking Pikachu.

"Yeah but we don't know how."

Its master said, Then Pikachu remembered something its old master taught it, So it could learn what gender it was then.

"Pika pi!"

It squeaked then jumped out of Its masters sisters lap.

Now Pikachu was running of to Its masters sisters room.

When it got there it went to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, Then it ran outside and found some mud and drew the 'female' sign on the paper.

"Pika!"

It squeaked again as it put the piece of paper on the table.

"That's odd."

The one in blue said.

"Hello captain obvious."

Its master said.

"But look whats on the paper!"

Its masters sister said.

"Am i seeing things, Or is that the 'female' sign on the paper?"

The one in blue said.

"No well duh!"

The sister said.

"Hey mousy, Are you trying to tell us your a girl?"

The sister asked.

"Pi!"

Pikachu said with a nod.

"So, I guess Shes a girl."

It's master said.

"Well then that settles that, But what about a name?"

The one in blue said.

"She says 'Pikachu' a lot, How about that?"

The sister said.

"I guess."

Her master said.

"Great, I guess that parts settled, Looks like your set girl."

The one in blue told her, while scratching her head.

* * *

It was just a few days after Marths visit, And they were about to enter Begnion.

Marth had joined them in the journey too Begnion and said he would help out all he could.

"Pi-ka."

Pikachu quietly squeaked.

"Don't worry, Were almost there."

Ike told the mouse.

Soon they were inside Begnion's capital, Sienne.

"Ah good. You're here."

Ike heard the apostle say.

"Hello apostle."

Ike greeted.

"So where are the crows? I wanna get slashing!"

Boyd said.

"Aha ha! You ever still amuse me, There over near the more southern east border but I'm afraid you wont be doing any slashing until your settled, Your all staying here for a few days, Are you not?"

She told them.

Boyd opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, Obviously deciding it wouldn't do any good.

"Anyway, Sigrun shall show you too your rooms."

She finished then walked off to take care of royal stuff.

Sigrun indicated them too follow her.

She led them up to fancy rooms, there was one for each of them.

Ike went into his to check it out it was large plenty of space for both him and Pikachu, There was a big fancy rug splat in the middle, A bed decently sized with red covers and fluffy pillows, A balcony, And enough windows that during the day you wouldn't need any lights, The walls were a bright red and they had fancy designed borders that were white and about a yard tall, And it had white marble floors.

He threw his stuff on the bed and let Pikachu out of the sack that he had been carrying her in.

"Pika!"

She squeaked loudly.

"Ssh! Pikachu no one knows your here but me Marth and Mist!"

Ike whispered to Pikachu in a high scolding tone.

"Pika."

She said more quietly.

"That's better."

He told her.

"Wow, I'm talking to a mouse."

He said to himself as he sat down on the bed.

He decided he would take Pikachu out for a walk, So he packed her in the same sack she came here in and went down the stairs and out the door.

Ike was anxious to get rid of the crows, He mainly wanted to get the job done and go home then stay in a castle after a day of traveling and then take care of them.

* * *

**anyway that's what i have today i couldn't get as much done because i just hit writers block so I'll get more done tomorrow, Happy 4th of July!**


	4. Ravens

**hey everyone at this point I'll probably long done the story before anyone finds out about it... I'll just continue it for awhile enjoy... (friends who read this... ) (*it wasn't popular when i posted this for people who will be reading in a few years.*) wow... I'm surprised first ever fire emblem Pokemon crossover. I finally stopped typing Pikechu instead of Pikachu! XD  


* * *

**It was the day after and the Greil mercenaries were packing their things for fighting the Kilvas ravens, They wanted to go early, Boyd was getting tense and anxious.

Ike was almost done packing for himself, Next he had to pack for Pikachu who, Right now was sleeping.

Ike was thinking maybe if he brought Pikachu she could help them a little bit, But then the idea of someone either finding her and taking her away or one of the enemy soldiers or even one of the mercenaries other then him and Mist saw him then she would be known and might even take her away, Sometimes his friends had willpower against him.

After a bit of thinking he heard a knock on his door.

"Ike, You almost done? we need to go."

It was Soren, He quickly picked up Pikachu and put her under the bed in case Soren came in.

"Yeah, Hold on!"

He replied.

"Ike are you hiding something from me?"

Soren said.

"No, Nothing at all I'm packing as fast as i can but i think my bag shrunk."

Ike tried to lie.

"Ike, Bags don't shrink, You're hiding something and i know it I've known you a long time, I can tell."

Soren said.

_Oh, Great please don't come in please don't come in! _Ike thought to himself, But to his luck Soren left.

"Okay Pikachu, Its safe to come out."

He told her with a sigh of relief, And she crawled out from under the bed.

And then a little while later he finished packing and decided to take Pikachu with him.

* * *

When they got around the area with the ravens Ike thought he heard something rustling in the trees.

"Ike did you hear that?"

Soren asked.

"You mean the rustling in the trees? Yeah i heard that."

Ike replied.

"Should we check it out?"

Soren continued to ask questions.

"I'll go check it out."

Ike said.

"Well take someone with you."

Soren suggested.

"I'll go with him."

Marth volunteered.

"Me to!"

Mist offered.

"Okay lets go!"

Ike said.

So the trio, No not trio, The quartet, Set out too the forest to take a look around.

Ike let Pikachu out of the sack.

"Hey Pikachu think you can find the ravens?"

He asked her.

"Pika!"

She said and started finding scent trails and scratched leaves on trees.

"Wait, Ike you brought Pikachu here? All the way from Crimea?"

Marth said.

"Well of course! If i left her behind she might escape and get in trouble and i wouldn't be there to help her so i was kind of forced to bring her."

Ike explained.

"I guess that makes sense."

Marth said.

"Great! Lets follow her!"

Mist said running ahead.

So they went through the forest oblivious, They were being watched.

* * *

"So, They're out searching for us in the forest eh?"

A Kilvas raven in all black with blue hair said.

"Y-Yes king Naesela! Our spys say they are in the southern east border!"

A raven soldier said.

"Well then go take some men and pay them a visit."

Naesela ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The soldier followed the orders and flew off.

* * *

Ike felt like they had been searching for hours, And it was very close to that.

"Ike... "

Mist said with groan of boredom.

"What is it Mist?"

He asked even though he knew.

"Are we almost done? I'm not even sure where we are."

Mist said, Then Ike noticed he wasn't sure where they were either.

"I do believe we are somewhere between the eastern north part of Begnion, In between Sienne and the border of Daein, I know this only because i have been seeing Wyverns flying in the sky mounted by soldiers in black armor for a border patrol."

Marth said.

"Ike!"

Mist said, But before he could turn around and look he was knocked down, He sputtered grass and dirt out of his mouth.

Not knowing what hit him he got up to look around but before he saw something he heard Mist scream.

"Mist!"

He called.

"Ike help!"

She said he noticed she was being carried of by a Kilvas raven.

He grabbed his sword Ragnell, From the ground and was about to use aether but Marth beat him to attack.

Marth had hit crow directly on the stomach with his sword, Falchion and the bird looked down to see what hit it but it didn't drop Mist.

Ike pulled all of his strength and anger and did his best to use aether but he missed.

"Pika, CHHUUU!"

he heard Pikachu use thunder and Pikachu missed as well but now they were to far away to land a hit.

"Mist... No."

Ike said, Falling to his knees out of shock and sadness.

Pikachu had crawled up to Ike's side and nuzzled against his leg, And Marth put a hand on his shoulder in understanding, For Marth had such a past of losing his whole family but he never talked about it.

Ike just stared of to were Mist and the Kilvas raven disappeared.

"W-Why did they do that?"

Ike wondered.

"Ike, I have no clue why they took her, But i know how you feel."

Marth said.

* * *

It felt like they had been there for hours in that same position before they had finally decided to go back, Ike had so much of a hard time Marth had to help keep him standing just to get back.

Since Ike was still in shock, Marth had to hide Pikachu for him so he hung the sack with Pikachu in it on his belt.

When they got back everyone was looking at them.

"Wheres Mist?"

Titania asked, Ike was still looking at the ground in shock so Marth let him go get some rest from walking.

"Kilvas ravens."

Marth didn't need to say anymore, Everyone looked at him in understanding some even glanced over at Ike who was sitting on a tree root that jutted out and was much like a seat.

* * *

**anyway I'll continue tomorrow hope you enjoyed! may be kind of a cliffhanger i guess but whatevas**


	5. Naesala's ambition,And sadness uncovered

**Gah who am i kidding? no one reads this an probably never will... well other then my friends but they still may not understand what its about... except for who Marth and Ike are but that's because they ACTUALLY play SSBB... great I'll stop moaning about my life people in the deep future but i still think that even people in the deep future may not read it...  
oh what the heck you know the deal R&R. not much to say after that hope you read my writers block solution other, and future, authors. Pika pi!  


* * *

**Ike let out a depressed groan,_ What am i going to do? _He thought as he sat on the tree root_._

"Don't worry Ike, We'll get her back."

Marth said, Obviously trying to cheer him up.

"I just don't know what to do... I can barely remember being in a situation like this."

Ike told him.

"Well I'll tell you one thing; If we don't get her back I'm gonna sue."

Marth tried to encourage.

Ike did his best to stifle a small laugh.

"Yeah i guess, I'll join you if we fail."

Ike said cheered up a little.

"Go ahead, I'll leave whoever it was who came up with the idea to steal your sister to you, You could strike him down personally."

Marth continued to make Ike feel better.

"And aren't we about to go kill some? You know, The ones on the eastern south border just a few miles ahead?"

Marth said and that, Clearly made Ike anxious to get there.

"Oh yeah! Lets get going!"

Ike said getting up.

"Okay, Lets go knock down some dirty crows!"

Ike said to the mercenaries that were waiting, _Hah stupid crows stealing my sister just before a battle with both YOU and ME in it, Not a good idea._ He thought taunting them in his mind.

* * *

When they got to a large cliff with a hole in the ground under it they saw the Kilvas ravens.

"Great we found them, Greil mercenaries move out!"

And so everyone began to charge, They had obviously came at an unexpected time because all the soldiers immediately looked up from what they were doing and looked at them in shock.

Ike started fighting the closest one too him, And he was burning with fury.

He was fighting in a rush of multiple slash's, Surprising for he was using a two-hand sword, Ragnell.

The crow didn't last long it was done after a few hits but Ike didn't care he continued to kill, He had no intention of stopping until Mist was found.

Ike was fighting a crow that had almost no skill whatsoever when he felt a tap on his back.

"Huh?"

He said turning around.

It was Ilyana.

"What is it Ilyana?"

He asked.

"Can i finish this one off?"

She said with puppy dog eyes and all that begging stuff.

"Uuh... Okay?"

He said.

"Yay!"

She said with a tiny hooray clap, Then she zapped the crow with Elthunder, A tome for she was a mage, And it fell to the ground dead.

"Okay, I know its not usual we do this but i want to scan the area for Mist!"

He said to the mercenaries and they all began to look around.

Awhile later they had scanned every square inch, But they hadn't found her so now they where headed back to Begnion and Ike was still infuriated by the fact that they had the nerve to steal her.

* * *

It had been a long flight and Mist was getting tired, But soon they had landed and she knew where they were.

Kilvas island.

"Well it looks like we have a visitor, Welcome young lady, Too Kilvas island."

An evil voice said.

"What do you want?"

She asked with hate in her words.

"I think it should be obvious."

The voice said.

"Well even if it is i don't know what you want!"

She told it.

"Well then why didn't you say so?"

A figure stepped out of the night shadows.

"Naesela? Go way i have nothing you want!"

She yelled, She wanted so bad to go over there and rip his face off personally but she was being restrained by the crow that brought her here.

"Why you don't, But your brother does."

He said calmly and evilly.

"What do you mean? I would never tell you anything."

She said with deep hatred in her voice.

"Ha! You would when i tell you if you don't we would kill that, Oh what do you call her? Ah yes Elincia."

He said with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't!"

She said.

"Why yes i would, Why i would fly over there if i had to to kill her."

He said giving out a small cackle.

"Well, Aren't you forgetting something?"

She said.

He stopped cackling and looked at her.

"The yellow one, Where is it?"

He said.

"I have no idea you had taken me off to soon."

She said looking away to escape his devilish gaze.

"Well then i guess we'll just keep you here for the time being until you tell us."

He said ordering them to take her away.

* * *

**That's it for now I'll write more tomorrow (as if anyone is reading this immediately... )**


	6. Pikachus plan

**maybe people will start reading this soon... no idea whatever anyways an update! sorry Pikachu wasn't in the last chapter. but shes going to be VERY important in this one, enjoys!  


* * *

**Pikachu was in the fancy room in the fancy castle, Her master was in his room but all he did was lie on the bed or walk over to the balcony and stare of in the horizon, And Pikachu knew why.

Right now Her master was on his bed.

"Pika?"

She squeaked climbing onto the bed curling up next to him, She wanted desperately to sleep, But it never overcame her.

Eventually her master fell asleep, Then she got an idea.

She hopped off the bed and walked over to the balcony door, As quietly as she could hoping that she wouldn't wake him up with the noises her feet made.

When she got to the door it was closed she looked over at her master to make sure he was still asleep, He was so she quietly reached up to try to get to the handle.

_I'm to short... _She thought, Then she went over quietly to get some pillows she could carry quietly.

She got the pillows there and stacked them up, When she stacked them all up she used quick attack to get on them, She reached for the handle again.

_Still to short! _She thought in frustration, She had used all the pillows she could find other then the ones her master was using, But she was still to short.

Pikachu looked around for something that could help, Eventually she found a small stool and took it over to the pillows.

She put the stool down moved the pillows put the stool where the pillows were and then put the pillows on top of the stool.

She was finally tall enough to reach the handle she grabbed it with both paws, Turned it and it clicked open.

When it was open she squeezed through and was on the balcony.

Pikachu walked over to the edge and checked to see how far a fall it would be to the bottom.

_If i go straight down I'm sure to die... Maybe if i go slowly._ So she went over to the edge closer to the wall of the castle and found she could quick attack over too the next few balcony's then then do the same to the top of a gazebo then simply hop down.

_There we go!_ When she got to the bottom to level ground she hopped through the courtyard over to the fence, It was tall but nothing a simple climb onto a bench jump up and skull bash couldn't take care of.

Soon she was over the fence and in a forest, She ran through the forest until she came to a clearing, At one point she felt unbelievably tired.

_Wow... When i started i felt like i could go on till morning but i guess not. _So she found a used but unoccupied large fox den and got some sleep.

* * *

When Ike got up he almost instantly noticed Pikachu wasn't sleeping were she usually did under the bed, It didn't take him long to notice the stool and pillows.

He rushed out to the balcony hoping she would be there, But unfortunately she was nowhere to be found.

_Great, First Mist now Pikachu! _He looked around for any signs of where she might have gone.

_Perfect... _Now he would have to find her to.

When he was done looking for Pikachu on the balcony and was entering the room he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in?"

He said hesitantly.

"Hello general Ike, I have a letter for you from Princess Crimea."

The messenger said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

Ike took the letter and opened it too read it, When he opened it he noticed how shockingly long it was for a small piece of paper, The letter read the words:

' Hey Ike! I was just sending a letter to let you know that at the moment everything's okay in case you were worrying about me, I know you tend to worry a "little" much so i felt like sending this oh yes and you know how you lent me Zihark and Maurim to help rebuild Crimea? #### Sorry inkblot there using my quill pen, Well the funniest thing happened, Maurim was coming through the door with the new rug for the living room that's down the hall to the left, And Zihark was running from the maid with the green hair for the umpteenth time! and they crossed paths knocking down a wine bottle on the table onto the rug and it stained, But now it looks better! Most ridiculous thing ever! Anyway things are going well rebuilding is going great! We just finished the stairs and now we can work upstairs! Anyway I'm fine, So is Zihark... He should be grateful that he can outrun her... And i hope you can come back soon! ~Elincia. '

_Heh, At least things are fine down there._ He thought as he folded the paper back how it was and placed it on the bed, Then he went out the door.

He went down the hall until he reached Marth's room, He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?"

He heard Marth ask.

"It's Ike."

He answered the question.

"Come on in!"

He said, So Ike opened the door to find Marth sitting on his bed, Which looked very similar to Ike's as did the whole room but it was blue.

Marth had been reading a book which he was now marking with a bookmark and closing.

"What is it?"

Marth asked.

"Have you seen Pikachu? She's not in my room."

He whispered after he closed the door.

"No i haven't... Do you have any idea how she might have gotten out?"

Marth asked.

"Well, I found pillows stacked on a stool in front of the balcony door and the door open."

He answered.

"And she isn't on the balcony?"

Marth continued.

"Right, I have no idea where she is or where she's going."

Ike continued to answer Marth's questions.

"Okay lets go have a look."

Marth said and the two went over to Ike's room.

Ike waited for Marth to get his 'good look' At the pillows then Marth nodded and they continued to the balcony.

* * *

When Pikachu had gotten up she crawled out of the fox den and looked around, Pretty soon her tummy grumbled.

She looked around for something to eat, Soon she found a raspberry bush.

After eating Pikachu continued her journey.

She had been bouncing along for awhile when she heard commotion up ahead, She crawled through some shrubs and soon found where it was coming from.

Two men were fighting much like her master did, One of the men was tall and bore a yellow cape and an axe.

The other was maybe a little taller and was encased in ebon armor from head to toe and had a blood red cape and had a sword.

She could barely believe what she was seeing it looked a little unreal.

Soon another person came into the scene, He looked much like her master but younger, But soon she realized it _was_ her master just younger and less muscled then he was now.

She rubbed her eyes and then the people were gone.

_It must have been an illusion. _She thought.

Concluding that she continued to bound western south.

* * *

**that's what i have right now, hope you enjoyed! also the scene just above where Pikachu is seeing things its the scene where the black knight kills Greil, anyways i gotta go!**

**I'll update again tomorrow!  
**


	7. Trapped

**hey everyone who might magically read this! an update, is that great or dumb? i don't know who here already figured out what Pikachus doing? ah yes and readers who haven't read my warriors story Star's on the horizon. then in chapter three i think it was i have a solution for writers block! wow I'm talking to no one... how imaginative...**

**i do not own fire emblem or Pokemon... crap.**

**

* * *

**Ike and Marth had been almost endlessly for Pikachu, At the balcony Marth had concluded that Pikachu had jumped down and by some miracle lived because they couldn't find her dead body anywhere.

At the moment Ike was trying to get a hawk eye vision in case she came back but she hadn't, So he was on the balcony looking around for how she might have gotten away because she certainly was nowhere in the castle grounds.

Right there right then Ike noticed something he hadn't last night, Paw prints on a bench.

The paw prints looked much like Pikachu's from when Marth had come over and when she drew the female sign on the piece of paper.

He immediately rushed down the hall and as he was rushing he saw Marth across the room where the stairs ended.

"Marth, I want to show you something!"

He said and Marth came over.

"What is it?"

Marth asked.

"I think i know where she went!"

Ike told him in a whisper.

Marth nodded and Ike led the way to the bench with her paw prints.

"Aren't those h-"

Marth was saying.

"Yes there hers, Remember when she used the mud to tell us she was a girl?"

Ike interrupted.

"Yes? And that would have to do with that i haven't figured out? She sat on a bench overnight so?"

Marth asked.

"She didn't sit in it, She used it to get over the fence!"

Ike told him.

"Ooh, I guess that makes sense."

Marth said, Funny he was usually the one to figure out such things.

So the two of them went over the fence as well and continued to follow her tracks.

* * *

Pikachu had been happily bounding along for two nights and two days now, And soon smelled salt water.

She knew she was getting closer, She bounded a few more steps but she stopped, The ground was rumbling.

"PIKAA!"

She shrieked as she was lifted into the air by a net.

"Alright get it and then take it to the castle."

Some weird bird human thing said he looked like the one that had taken her masters sister away but different, Then again they all looked quite alike.

Now there were more of them taking her away.

They had been flying for awhile now when they landed on a small island.

"Ah good, You brought it here."

A very evil voice said.

"Hello little mouse."

The voice said appearing out of the dark and came up close to Pikachu's face.

It was a bird human like the others but this one had blue hair and a different style of cloths.

"Take her to the dungeon, With the other one."

The one with blue hair ordered.

* * *

Mist heard steps on the stairs for the third time, _Oh great, Now I'm going to have to chase these ones away too. _She thought, She was sick of them coming down here, Actually she was sick of them and the dungeon.

The dungeon was large wet and both mossy and moldy, She absolutely hated it.

Two guards came down the stairs with a sack, Unusual but she didn't care.

"We have a friend for you."

One of the men said and tossing the bag onto the murky floor, Mist noticed the bag was moving.

Whatever was moving inside popped its head out to reveal,

"Pikachu!"

Mist screamed with joy hugging the mouse.

"Pika, Pi!"

She squeaked.

Mist picked her up and held her away from the dirty ground.

"Enjoy prison."

The other guard said, Then they left leaving Mist and Pikachu alone in the damp dirty dark.

* * *

**I know this chapters on the short side but by the time people read this I'll probably be done so whatever.**


	8. Leanne and Reyson

**hey everyone who might eventually read this! anyway life's going good right now (except for the fact that my brother is still alive and still as annoying,) man i wish he would go on a life long vacation to, no not Japan no not Africa but... THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN! dun dun duuun.**

**anyway this black part is just were i say hi, rant about my life, and then say something Pikachu related, so onto the part with Pikachu! "Pika!" Pikachu says hi, wait aren't you supposed to be in the dungeons with Mist? "Pika... " that's right go on back down you get out later,**

**oh yeah if any of you are wondering why Marth speaks English is because then he couldn't be in the story and because i don't know Japanese (man i wish i did) and i also REALLY just plain want him in here AND so you can understand him, so that my friends (and flamers and constructive criticizers who read this) is why he speaks English.  
**

**anyway some of you may be wondering what Naesela wants with Pikachu, well i barely know myself but i have a few ideas.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Fire emblem or Pokemon.

* * *

**Ike and Marth were walking back from trying to find Pikachu, they got as far as a small clearing but it was soon late and so they had to go back to Sienne.

In a bit the castle was in sight and the stars were just appearing in the blackish blue sky, everything seemed calm but nothing could have been farther from the truth.

Everything around the castle was quiet, unusually quiet and Ike knew, something was wrong.

Ike and Marth soon found themselves running only to have Marth trip over a bundle a of fur.

And that bundle of fur wasn't happy about that, That fur was a tiger laguz and was glaring at them, and it was obviously not friendly, or on their side.

The laguz soon roared and they found themselves surrounded by tiger, cat, and hawk laguz all battle ready, Ike and Marth stood back to back swords unsheathed.

The first to attack was a gray cat and it leaped at Marth who turned his sword to cut its stomach, the cat fell too the ground and aimed an attack at his leg.

The second to attack was a hawk who swooped a down attack at Ike who stepped aside and when it came back around he stepped aside again, but this time as he stepped aside he slashed at its wing causing it to not be able to fly as well as before making it an easy target, He was about to kill it but as he lifted his sword Ragnell, he felt a pain on his side and turned to see the tiger that Marth tripped over had clawed at his side and was now aiming an attack at Ike's leg but Ike noticed this and dodged to the side right into the hawk that he had been about to kill, the hawk saw the chance and pierced his left shoulder with its talon, As it did this the tiger was about to try to kill Ike while the hawk had him caught, but Ike was saved by Marth who slashed at the tigers side making it holler in pain, and then Marth freed Ike from the hawk by slashing hard at its stomach.

"Thanks."

Ike said as the raven let go, His shoulder seared in pain as he tried to use it but it was too much so Ike had to only use his right arm.

He was about to land a blow on a cat but there was a blinding pale green almost white light and a loud chime that stopped him from doing so, when the light left the cat laguz he was about to hit turned its head in the direction the noise and light came from, Its ears perked up and its eyes staring.

Ike looked around and noticed that every one of the laguz was looking in that direction and Ike wondered why, Soon he noticed he had heard that noise before, and in the distance he could hear the flapping of wings.

None of the laguz seemed to care about fighting anymore, And eventually the flapping came closer to reveal two white bird laguz with golden hair.

"Leanne! Reyson!"

Ike exclaimed as the bird laguz came in sight.

"Hello Ike!"

Reyson said as he landed on the ground, Leanne just nodded her hello because she didn't quite know their language.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ike asked.

"We were coming by to say hello after we heard you were visiting, But i guess some of our lent helpers from Phoenicis and Gallia took you two the wrong way."

Reyson answered, when he spoke he made sure he was clear to the other of the laguz that they weren't supposed to attack Ike and Marth.

"Um, Ike? Who are these two?"

Marth asked indicating the two white bird laguz.

"This is Leanne and Reyson, Their heron laguz, and some old friends of mine."

Ike answered.

"Nice to meet you."

Reyson said shaking Marth's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess, but its quite a surprise we would've been dead if you hadn't come along, Thank you. I'm Marth."

Marth introduced himself, Leanne shook Marth's hand as well but she didn't say anything again, She only nodded and smiled her greeting.

"Well now that that's done, lets get back to the castle, The apostle will be surprised that you two showed up."

Ike said, and soon the four were on their way and the other laguz went back to Serenes forest.

* * *

**well i would continue from here but my brothers anxious too get on and i wanna finish my debt on animal crossing: city folk its debt four! so yeah gotta go future peoples!**


	9. loololololol notesies

**Weeeellll Hiiiii! guess what? I'm actually probably going to continue this story! XD okay, maybe a little bit. I'm editing the first few chapters and plan to do a TON of changing the storyline, lolololololol.**

**hope you'll read!**

**might make it a comic on Deviantart though...  
**

**~ about to change her name.**


End file.
